orthoxia_demo_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Boss
Summary The Goblin Boss is the first boss the player can battle. He is found in the Eastern Forest Cave as he serves as the boss of the dungeon. He wears a tan shirt, black pants, and a red helmet. He wields a stick of dynamite and wears one large stick of dynamite on his back. Attacks * When the first player enters the arena, he will place a stick of dynamite at the player's feet. It makes a large full circle AOE and can instantly defeat the player if they aren't careful. * Part 1: His first attack in his combo is to make a colossal full circle AOE around himself that will take a bit to activate. When it activates, all players in the circle will be instantly defeated. After, the players will have 15 seconds to attack him until he unleashes his next attack. * Part 2: After the 15 second cooldown, he'll place 5 small stick of dynamite at the feet of all players in the arena. Then after 5 seconds, He'll place a large AOE stick of dynamite at all player's feet. The small stick of dynamite will instantly defeat the player if they stand in it for too long when it spawns or if they step in it's little full circle of AOE again. The large AOE stick of dynamite takes one second to go in effect, but when it does, it'll instantly defeat the player. After this attack, the players will have 5 seconds to attack until the cycle repeats. Strategy It is very possible to solo him, but it takes a while to defeat him so a team is highly recommended if you want to farm him quickly. When he places the dynamite when entering the arena, you should keep moving so it doesn't kill you first thing and don't follow players if you're behind them because they may not be killed by it but rather you because you didn't have enough time to escape.. Remember, you do get a little bit of time until he does his first attack if you just entered first so use that time to deal some extra damage to him. When he makes his colossal AOE around himself, don't try to attack him even though it takes a bit for it to activate because you won't have enough time to get out. If you stay out of the AOE, you should be fine and ready to attack him with the 15 second cooldown. When he does his small dynamite attack, keep moving or else you'll die. Remember, don't step into dynamite again or else you'll instantly die. Another thing to keep in mind is that other people also have dynamite placed under their feet too so avoid that dynamite too. When the big AOE dynamite is placed, move out of it quickly or you'll die from it. After, use the 5 seconds of cooldown to use your special attacks on him. If you repeat this, you should be able to evade all of his attacks and defeat him. After the boss is defeated though, all players in the dungeon will be placed at the entrance of the dungeon and it'll be blocked off for 30 seconds Rewards If you defeat him, he drops 5 gold and very high chance of a piece of equipment ranging from level 7-15.